ogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Quick Start Guide
How about some advise for more offense? get some espionage technology, look at defences as usually people might not have espionage technology in the early game. remember the defences, use a simulator ( speedsim) and calculate how many ships you'll need and the percentage of winning Umm... what's with the first line? "The object is to get Light Cargos as quickly as possible to start raiding inactives or to fleetsave." Why would you buy ships just so you can fleetsave them? :You don't. Sentence removed. Chromana 17:13, 6 August 2009 (UTC) back when that line was written "fleetsaving" also meant loading up resources on your ships and saving those resources from being stolen. so basically, the sentence means you want light cargoes asap to steal resources and keeping your resources safe from harm. 22:27, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Is fleetsave still used in that way? I've never used it like that. If it is maybe you could write about it on the Fleetsave page. Chromana 12:39, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Also have an issue with this sentence: "This system ensures you constantly have supplies of energy." Well it obviously doesn't, because Solar Plant 1 gives you 22 energy, and Metal Mines 1&2 use 25 energy leaving you with -3 energy. :I noticed that too. Although that statement isn't actually correct (and should probably be changed) the energy issue you and I saw isn't a huge one at all. The order is best though. If you did solar, metal, solar, metal rather than solar, metal, metal, solar you would get 3.36833 less metal at the end of it (if you build everything straight after each other). Although that is a small amount, if you don't come back online to build more it could be a significant amount in the end. :Basically, you're right and I'll change it :P 22:27, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Issue #3: In the sentence at the bottom: "*Varies depending on proximity to sun. This is because the farther away you are the more Deuterium is produced (i.e. if you are closer it may take longer). Conversely, the closer you are the more Energy is produced." Does the last part really apply? As I believe only the energy produced by Solar Satellites is affected by proximity to the sun and they are not included in the guide. :you are right, only solar sats get more energy closer to the sun, normal plants do not. Chromana added this some time ago, I don't know why as it doesn't make sense. maybe he meant that closer tot he sun you will have less deut and therefore LESS energy from fusion, but fusion plants aren't in the build order either. I'll not edit the article unless it's clearer what is meant there.Realkira 14:10, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, I will fix. 23:50, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Suggested changes These are changes that I am suggesting. Most of the changes consist of delaying the construction of solar power plants, so that the other plants are built earlier. There are several places where the production of solar plants can be delayed without ever going over the power supply. These changes increase the production rate sooner, which increases the overall efficiency of the plan. I will add suggested changes as I work through the list. Nokem 01:08, November 16, 2009 (UTC) This list illustrates how the changes are viable. The rationale is that building resource generating structures sooner allows them more time to generate resources. -Build Solar 4 after Crystal 2 (M5|C2 -106 S4 117) remaining power: 11 -Build Solar 5 after Deuterium 1 (M5|C3|D1 -143 S5 161) remaining power: 18 Solar 6 can be delayed until after Crystal 4 and only overdraw by 1 (M5|C4|D1 -162 S5 161) remaining power: -1 What happened to this guide?? Where the heck is Deuterium 2? Up until a few days ago it seemed as thorough and sound beginners guide (sligthly off on the solar plant timing but even so..), but now it's been messed up.. ? Where's "solar plant 9", where's "research lab 1", where's "energy tech 1", where's "shipyard 1", where's "combustion drive 1"??? Also new lvl's of mines (M,C,D, SP) have been added to the guide... I'm new to the game and hence somewhat confused Rasmustb 07:58, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :If you want to see what has happen on the page, you could try to check the history page to see where the information you say is missing is gone. :IMO, this is one strategy and if the suggested strategy contains error, then it should be fixed. If the editor changed the strategy because he/she thought it was not a good one and suggested a better one in his/her opinion, the previous strategy should not be replaced, but a new one should be added. :Hunter789 22:14, July 14, 2011 (UTC) The order is not totaly correct. I am making a new order to improve the build steps. Using your mines/research/building steps. I am not timing it though. Note: this is for new universes. I will post it here for you to edit on the main page or if youre inactive post it on the main page myself( im not going to remove anything). Ofcourse taking credits into account. Differences between OGame and various clones It would make sense to point out some differences between OGame and its various clones. As a veteran of Galactic Empires, I ignorantly made the assumption that the game mechanics and rules were the same between the two and did not realize that these games were published by two different companies. There are a few I've seen so far that were completely harmless (such as the trader, which I don't recall ever seeing in GE), but at least one difference (bashing rules) did manage to trip me up. Entirely my fault for assuming and not reading the rules, but I like to think of myself as a pretty reasonable guy (I've been a moderator and supermod in a few games) and if I made that mistake (and received my very first ban ever, in any game), it's not unreasonable to think other players could as well. I think this should go into the Quick Start Guide for two reasons: first, the QSG is the one post that most of the better players will go to shortly before or after playing the game, and second, this would be the most logical place to put it, given that knowing the differences between this game and whatever version a new player is coming from would be most helpful to know at the very beginning of a player's game play. One potential drawback I see to this is that it may "advertise" other games to the player and motivate them to play elsewhere; however, given that there is an entry here on the Wiki about various clones (albeit not as easy to find), I would guess this is not a significant concern for the Wiki owners/authors. redesigned VS older ones. Since the game was redesigned and is no longer available as the old stuff, why are we forced to browse through irrelevant data that no longer pertains to us? It's like buying a final game from the store and them having information in the instruction manual about the ALPHA TEST versions that no longer pertain to the DISTRIBUTION version that you are actually playing. As a result of this, I will be systematically removing anything pre-redesign and removing the word redesign as well. instead I'll be inserting the ogame version number.(currently "5.6.3") located at the bottom left corner of the page in the game itself. 17:43, November 12, 2013 (UTC)